


Morning Delights

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Just some morning lovin’ with a certain vampirate. Not much plot here.





	Morning Delights

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

The smell of coffee and maple syrup woke you just as much as the empty spot next to you in bed did. You reached over, patting at the cold sheets with a small frown. Cracking open an eye, your frown got deeper as you saw that you were indeed alone. You stretched, debating whether or not to go back to sleep or look for your wayward vampire. Eventually, nature’s call decided for you and you reluctantly left the comforting embrace of the sheets to stumble into the bathroom.

After taking care of your business and brushing your teeth, you walked back into the empty bedroom. You grabbed the first piece of clothing you saw, which just so happened to be Benny’s henley from the night before. The soft fabric rubbed against your naked body deliciously, sending a zing of muted pleasure through you. Your thighs ached from the previous night, but damn if you weren’t ready for round five.

Not bothering to put on any panties, you headed down the hall of the tiny one bedroom cabin you shared with Benny. Originally, it’d been a safe house from when you were hunting, but those days were over, and now you shared it with the love of your life. The two of you had hit it off from the start, for all that he was a vampire and you’d been a hunter, and now you couldn’t picture your life without him in it. When you’d mentioned retiring, he’d been overjoyed, leaping up and swinging you in his arms. It had always been his greatest worry that he’d lose you to the dangers and life of hunting, but now the two of you spent your days and nights in comfort and safety.

As you got closer to the kitchen, you could hear the sound of humming and something sizzling on the stove. You tiptoed to the door as quietly as possible. It was almost impossible to sneak up on Benny, and now was a perfect opportunity with him so absorbed in his cooking. He presented quite a sight, dressed only in a pair of boxers and a faded old apron. A heaping plate of pancakes was on the counter next to the stove and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing. As you watched, Benny started swaying from side to side in time to the tune he was humming. You bit down on your lip, unable to keep the smile off your face. A giggle slipped out despite your best efforts.

Benny turned, surprise flashing across his face when he saw you. “How long have you been standin’ there darlin’?” Benny asked in an amused tone.

You grinned at him, hands on your hips. “Longer than you’d like.”

You sidled over to him, not stopping until you stood directly in front of him. His hands reached for your waist automatically as your arms came up to drape over his shoulders. Looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes, you couldn’t help pulling him in for a kiss, the scratch of his beard tickling you just right. He kissed you back, slow and sweet, every bit of his love evident in the kiss. Before it could get too heated, you pulled back, pressing a quick peck to his nose.

Benny looked down at you, resting his forehead gently against yours. “I was hopin’ to be done in here before you woke up, shug. Guess I didn’t tire you out enough last night.”

“Well,” you began innocently, “I suppose you’ll have to try harder next time. I was disappointed to wake up all alone. You’re gonna have to make it up to me.” Glancing up into his eyes, you could actually see his pupils dilate at your words.

Benny reached over and turned off the stove, pushing aside the pancakes before gripping your waist and hoisting you onto the counter. You gave a startled squeak as the cool formica hit the back of your thighs. You spread your legs wide, inviting Benny closer. He grunted as he complied with your silent request, stepping in close to fit against you snugly. You could already feel his cock stirring, tenting his boxers and apron. It sent a warm rush through your core at the knowledge that you’d gotten him this hard, this quickly.

“Cher, you know I hate to disappoint you. How ‘bout you let ol’ Benny make things right?” he whispered in your ear, voice pitching low.

You pretended to think it over, bringing your legs up to wrap around his waist. “Hmmm, I guess. So long as you promise to be very, very thorough.”

Your heart pounded in your chest as he growled softly, “I’ll show you thorough.”

He bent to capture your lips in another kiss, this one much more heated than the last. You moaned into his mouth, parting your lips willingly when you felt the tip of his tongue brushing against them. Your mouth flooded with the taste of Benny and toothpaste, drawing more moans from you. Your hands slid up to bury themselves in his hair, fingers tangling in the rough curls. You scratched lightly at his scalp, earning a few groans from him.

The feeling of Benny’s calloused palms running up your thighs sent shivers through you. He groaned into your mouth when he realized you weren’t wearing any panties. “Damn, woman, you tryin’ to kill me? You come in here, wearin’ my shirt and nothin’ else, lookin’ sweet as sin. I thought you were done huntin’, shug.” You mewled when you felt him cup your heat with one broad hand. “All things considered,” he panted, “it’s a helluva way to go.”

You threw your head back as his fingers brushed along your folds, toying with the wetness gathering there. He ran a fingertip up and down your slick entrance, spreading the lips apart and slowly wriggling inside. A long moan escaped you as he started to pump in and out, curling his finger just right to brush along your g-spot. The man knew your body better than you did, knew all the little ways to make you melt.

You bucked against him as best as you could, eagerly chasing the climax you could feel building. Benny latched onto your exposed neck, gently nipping and sucking at skin still tender from the night before. You whimpered when you felt the barest hint of his fangs scratching at your throat. He knew it worked you up quicker than anything, and loved using it to his advantage. Benny was a gentleman in public but in bed, he played dirty.

You whined when he added a second fingering, scissoring inside your pussy to loosen and stretch your walls. It felt divine, but it wasn’t enough; you needed his cock. You could feel it pressing against you, thick and long and rigid. One of your hands crept down Benny back to pull at the apron strings, untying the cumbersome fabric. Benny managed to tear himself away from you long enough to pull it off, flinging it over his shoulder.

You raked your nails down his chest, reveling in the way his muscles tensed under your fingers. You brushed the tip of your thumb over one of his nipples, drawing a hiss from him. Before he could react, you ducked your head in to lick at it, pressing the flat of your tongue against the pebbled nub. Benny retaliated by thrusting three fingers into your dripping cunt, fucking you with them hard and fast. You cried out, pulling away from his chest, head tossed back as the pleasure built at a breakneck pace.

Benny’s other hand pressed down hard on your hips, stopping your frantic rocking on his fingers. You cried out in protest, one hand clawing at his back as the gripped on to the countertop for dear life. You were close, so close to coming it almost hurt. Just as you felt yourself teetering on the edge, Benny dove for the crook of your neck. All you saw was a flash of fangs before feeling little pinpricks of pain as he bit down with his second set of teeth.

You came hard, wailing out his name, your inner walls clamping down so hard around  Benny’s fingers he could hardly move them. He kept a steady pace, prolonging your climax for as long as possible. He lapped at the little beads of blood gathering there, moaning at the flavor of you. He always said yours was the best blood he’d ever tasted. You took it for the compliment it was intended to be.

Finally, you came down from your high, panting like you’d just fought a werewolf. A whine slipped out as Benny withdrew his hand from between your legs. His fingers glistened in the light, coated with your release. As you watched, he sucked them into his mouth, lapping up every last drop of your slick with a groan. You squirmed at the sound, already gearing up for the next round.

Once he was satisfied that he’d cleaned them completely, Benny went in for a kiss, the taste of your own arousal and blood strong on his tongue. You returned the kiss eagerly, lust rising in you once more. Drawing him in closer, your hands pushed down his boxers as much as you could from where you were perched. One of Benny’s hands tangled itself in strands of your hair, the other snaking it’s way under your top to palm roughly at your breasts.

You writhed in the counter, little whimpers of need echoing throughout the kitchen. His own hungry moans joined in, creating a song all your own. His rough fingers tugged at your hardened nipples, the shocks of pleasure going straight to your core. You were burning up, desperate to feel him in you. Taking his rigid cock in one hand, you pumped him steadily, precum coating his shaft and easing your way. He ripped away from your mouth with a curse, hips jerking up into your hand.

He looked so beautiful like this, lost in the pleasure you were giving him. His head thrown back, teeth clenched in a silent snarl, he’d never looked more gorgeous. The knowledge that you could bring this giant bear of a man to the brink with your hand alone turned you on like crazy. It was your name he was chanting under his breath, your name he shouted in bed. You could come right then and there from that alone.  

Just as you felt him start to swell, his hand clamped down on your wrist, stopping your movements abruptly. “Not like this,” he gritted out. “I ain’t comin’ until I’m buried in you. Gonna feel you come around me, pretty cunt milking me for all I got.”

“Then get to it,” you snapped breathlessly.

Benny’s eyes lit up at your challenge, hands springing into action. He whipped his shirt off of you, tossing it to the ground. Gripping your thighs and jerking you forward until your ass perched at the edge of the counter, he pushed his boxers down his muscular legs, stepping out of them to leave him gloriously nude. You barely had time to appreciate the sight before he stepped in as close as possible, invading your space, filling it with the scent and feel of him.

Wrapping your arms around him, you tilted your hips up in offering when he took himself in one hand and lined up with your entrance. He growled out carnal whispers in your ear, promises to leave you walking funny for a week, throat sore from all the screams he was a going to pull from you. It was impossible to stifle your moans when you finally felt his cockhead brush your lower lips before easing it’s way inside.

Your slick walls accepted him gladly, stretching as he filled you just right. Benny let out a long groan as they fluttered around him, warm and wet. He pushed in steadily until he was fully seated inside, his coarse curls brushing against your clit. Almost immediately, he withdrew until only the head remained before pushing back in forcefully.  Soon, the air was filled with the sounds of your lovemaking, sweat slick skin sliding against each other to mingle with the curses and whimpers falling from you both. Your bodies undulated against one another, pushing each other closer to the edge.

One of Benny’s hands came up to cup the back of your neck, holding you still for a fierce kiss. His fangs scraped along your bottom lip as he very carefully kept from biting down. It was a reminder of the restrained feral strength that he kept leashed inside himself and had you moaning wantonly for more. His other hand toyed with your breasts, pulling and pinching your nipples. Your nails dragged along his back, the muscles flexing and tensing with each thrust of his hips. He was angled just right to graze your g-spot every time he plunged into you. You could feel your orgasm rising inside you, achingly close.

Benny dropped his head to the crook of your neck, grunting out your name. You felt him start to thicken inside you, ready to come at any moment. The hand playing with your breasts crept down to where your bodies were joined, thumb rubbing your clit in small, gentle circles. His voice rumbled low as he forced out, “Come for me beautiful. Not gonna last long, need to feel you come, got to feel you come apart in my arms. Let me see how pretty you look when you come one more time.”

It was too much for you to take; you tumbled headfirst into ecstasy, crying out Benny’s name. Exquisite rapture flowed through your body as you clenched down on his cock, beckoning him to his own release. It wasn’t long before you felt him start to throb, cock pulsing inside of you as he followed you into bliss. Feeling hot jets of come filling you prolonged your orgasm, made more intense when he bit down on your throat, fangs piercing your skin, the pain of it adding to your pleasure.  His hips snapped into yours, determined to wring every last ounce of it from you.

After what felt like hours, he finally stilled against you, both of you gasping for air. With palpable reluctance, he withdrew his fangs from you with a hiss. Limbs shaking from exhaustion, you forced your arms to move, a hand running soothingly up and down his heaving back while the other cradled his head to you. The two of you stayed locked like that for a while, time losing all meaning. It was only when you felt his softening length slip from your sensitive cunt that either of you stirred.

He lifted his head to meet your gaze, so much love in his eyes it made your heart leap. Both of you moved in for a kiss, your lips and tongues dancing together. You poured every ounce of your love into it, needing this incredible man to know just how much he meant to you. When you parted, you whispered, “Benny, I love you so much. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you.”

“Darlin’, I remember the first time I ever looked into your eyes and felt my world flip upside down. You’ve had my head spinnin’ since day one, cher.”

You smiled up at him, giving him a peck on his forehead. “Glad to hear it, cuz you’re stuck with me now buddy boy.”

He grinned down at you, laughter twinkling in his eyes. “Well, I guess I’ll keep you then.”

You huffed in mock outrage, swatting at his ass in retaliation. “I’ll have you know, I am a delight to be around, mister.”

He laughed at the offended look on your face. “I know, I know, you don’t have to tell me sweetheart. I hit the jackpot when I convinced you to marry me. Still not sure  how I managed it, but I ain’t gonna question it.”

“I claim temporary insanity,” you replied loftily. “Lucky for you, I’m stubborn and once I commit to something, I’m in it for keeps.”

“Lucky for me,” he repeated, taking your left hand in his, fiddling with the silver band on your finger, its twin resting on his own.

The tender moment was broken when your stomach chose that moment to let out a loud grumble. He chuckled at the sound, moving to grab a hand towel and wet it thoroughly before bringing it between your thighs. You squealed as the cold cloth made contact with your center, Benny using gentle strokes to clean up the mess there. Once you were reasonably clean, he lifted you off the counter, planting your feet back down on the cool wood floors.

“Well, I can’t have you wasting away on me now. Why don’t you got lay back down while I finish up in here? I’ll bring it to you when it’s ready.”

“What did I do to snag a catch like you?” you mused out loud, earning another chuckle. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”

“I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen woman.” Benny swatted your ass as he gently shoved you out the door. You turned to stick your tongue out at him, pinching his bare ass when he bent to pick up his apron. Ducking away when he went to smack your bottom again, you took one last look at his toned backside before turning and waltzing down the hall, naked as the day you were born. You heard an admiring whistle behind you and put a little extra sway in your steps.

Laughing quietly to yourself as you curled up back in bed, you snuggled into the soft sheets and waited for him to rejoin you.  Whatever you’d done to deserve the sweet, sexy vampire who fucked your brains out before bringing you breakfast in bed, you’d never know. You weren’t about to question it though; all you planned on doing was to eat your breakfast, love your husband, and enjoy life, one day at a time.


End file.
